


Skintight

by AppleJ



Category: X-Men (Comicverse), X-Men - All Media Types, X-Treme X-Men, x-m - Fandom
Genre: Comedy, F/M, Family Feels, Fluff and Smut, Marvel 616 References, Rogue & Gambit (2018) #3, Romance, X-Men Gold (2017) #30
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-08-25 13:10:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16661659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AppleJ/pseuds/AppleJ
Summary: Rogue and Gambit are back together, but what does that mean for them and do they tell their friends about it? A short and sweet "between the panels" fill-in story about Rogue and Gambit's return immediately following the Rogue and Gambit #5 2018 miniseries but before the X-Men Wedding Special 2018 & the events of X-Men Gold #30 2018. Heavy on the romance, very low on the action. A few other X-Men make an appearance. Rated mature for the adult situations and language.





	Skintight

**Author's Note:**

> None of these characters belong to me and are all properties of Marvel. I'm not making any profit off this story, it's all just for fun folks.
> 
> This story was prompted by Gambit's comment in R&G #2 about skintight spandex and a forum discussion on how Rogue and Gambit should be able to get up to some special fun in said spandex.
> 
> Please be gentle, it's my first time writing fanfic. ; ) 
> 
> And also please forgive my terrible attempts at French. I wanted to include some, but relied heavily on translation software. (Yikes)

**Skintight**

They trudged wearily down the dark and silent corridors, took the elevator up, and continued down the hall through the dormitory wing, baggage in tow. The school was never truly empty, but at this hour barely a soul was lurking about. As they passed an ornate window, lightning flashed outside, a rumble of thunder fast on its heels. The rain was still sheeting down like it had been when they first landed.  
  
Remy let out a low whistle and grimaced, already rethinking the drive back to his apartment on his bike tonight. "Merde. Stormy mus’ be havin' one helluva bad dream, yeah?"

Rogue's answer was merely to glance at the window with a furrowed brow giving a thoughtful “Mmmm”, though whether considering Storm's well-being or some other unnamed concern, he couldn't be sure.

He was having a hard time reading her right now. She had said little since they left the hangar and looked as exhausted as he was feeling. If he could barely put one foot in front of the other with his overabundance of energy, she must be ready to pass out. Reflecting on the past days, he wasn't surprised. They had just gotten back from their mission to Paraiso. What had initially felt like a few days away had, in fact, turned out to have been well over a week. They hadn't noticed the time pass thanks to numerous bouts of memory loss. But they felt it fully now, having had it all slammed back into their brains less than 24 hours ago. Reabsorbing days of lost time and memories took a lot out of a body as it turned out. In all honesty, they were probably still processing much of what went down there - All the emotional highs and lows, all the ground that had been retread between them, the new ground won, and one hell of a throwdown with their own personal clones.

Yep . . . just another day in the life of an X-Man. It had left them battered and bruised beyond just the physical. Rogue especially had taken more than just a beating. All those negative memories and emotions had nearly swallowed her up. Making a sly appraising side glance her way, he decided she was a little more pale and quiet and the dark circles beneath her eyes spoke of extreme fatigue, but otherwise she seemed no worse for the ordeal. He probably looked like hell himself, truth be told. It was lucky they had managed enough time to clean up and change into fresh uniforms that weren't shredded before the jet arrived in Paraiso.

Remy yawned. He was ready to fall face first into the first bed he found, but it was nothing he hadn't endured before. A good night's rest and a decent meal, and he could be back in the fray without a hitch. Those protein bars on board the jet were hardly what one would call appetizing, but as for nutrition they would hold him for now. Rogue had smirked gleefully at his disgusted mug as he swallowed one down. That woman . . . . she loved to get his goat. And he loved that she loved to get his goat, almost as much as he loved getting hers.

Since their talk on the beach, this was the first time they'd been alone. On the flight they had been in charge of the rescued mutants from Paraiso, getting all their stories and taking them all back where they needed to be. It had taken literally all night. Ah, the glamorous side of hero work. Then once they landed here, they had seen to the jet and said their good nights to the crew who had picked them up. Thankfully no one had asked too many questions and Kitty had said a full debriefing could wait until a more civil hour. All throughout the flight home, he and Rogue kept exchanging glances, knowing smiles, even light passing touches . . . as if to confirm for themselves that this wasn't all a dream. That they were back together, REALLY back together. Now here they were back from paradise, in the real world. Exactly how this would all shake out, what it all meant precisely was uncertain . . . But it felt . . . different. Rogue halted abruptly, shaking Remy from his brief reverie.  
  
Rogue stopped at her door. Remy had walked with her all this way, something that would have unnerved her days ago. Now it seemed so . . . normal. Her new room was situated next to Storm at the very end of a long hall, not where it had been before she left for the Avengers. It seemed like a lifetime ago. She wasn't the same person. She turned to face Remy fully, her gaze pinning him down with the weight of all her swirling questions. He met her emerald eyes unflinching, his own burning like firelight in the dimness of the hallway. A full count passed between them still without a word, until a smirk finally got the better of Remy as he leaned in closer, hand against her door frame. Rogue felt the heat rise in her cheeks. That look always did it. She reached out clasping his free hand in her own gloved one. The idea of parting company now after all these intense and magical days together, after all that had transpired between them seemed so wrong. Yet, that was probably the right thing to do. Take some time, get some rest . . . get some perspective on it all. They hadn't discussed what being back together even meant and she was too exhausted to hash it out right here right now.   
  
Knowing how badly Rogue needed rest, Remy decided to offer her an easy out to end the night. "Y'lookin' beat, girl. We best call it a night, non?" He pressed the back of her gloved hand gently against his lips in a sweet parting gesture. Much as he wanted to get home, he had already resigned to crashing in the lounge rather than face the rain in this exhausted state. And he assumed it was probably too much to hope for an invitation into Rogue's room under the current circumstances.

Yet Rogue didn't take his bait, instead keeping hold of his hand and stalling him, "Hey, you're not lookin' so energetic yourself there, Cajun . . . An it's pourin' outside . . . Look, ummmm . . ." She glanced down the hallway, then in one smooth motion turned the knob while unceremoniously yanking him into her room. She closed the the door quietly, locking it behind them. Mouth slightly agape at her sudden boldness, but grateful nonetheless, he raised his eyebrow and slid into a suggestive grin.

She gave him a weary, scolding glare, "Look, sugar . . . can we just . . . what ah meant ta say is . . . Aww hell . . . I mean I'm not gonna kick you out in the rain . . ." she stuttered out massaging the bridge of her nose. "I jus’ was thinkin' maybe you could crash here, but . . . not like . . . y'know . . .".

He couldn't help the wide smile spreading across his face that she was so tongue-tied over something so simple. Mercifully he came to her rescue. "S'ok, chere. I get it. An I'm glad ta stay." he silenced her awkward attempt, running his fingers lightly down her arms. He had known her too long not to read this mood. She wanted his company, but she wasn't looking for THAT sort of company right now. And given the situation, it wasn't exactly unreasonable. "But we're gonna get some shut eye, compris? No foolin' round now, ya hear?" he teased her anyway. She gave him a playful punch in the shoulder and a look of mock exasperation, but sighed gratefully.

Stepping away she flopped her bag aimlessly into the corner of the room near a small chintz armchair. He hadn't been in Rogue's new room yet and took a moment to take in his surroundings. It was pretty spartan. She hadn't done much to decorate since her recent return. A few photos stood on the lone dresser, he noted himself featured in one of them, but the walls were still bare. Many of her things were still packed away in boxes stacked over by the chair, the topmost box was partially open and contained several uniform remnants. Bits of silky dark green, cream, and pale yellow peeked out along with the the worn brown leather of her old bomber jacket. It felt a little strange to see them given their recent trip down memory lane.

Yawning again, Remy pulled off his duster to fold it neatly over the back of the chair and lowered himself wearily onto the seat with a groan to yank off his boots and cowl. He set his own luggage down nearby. There was just the one, queen sized bed in her small room topped with a green and pink floral patchwork quilt. What was it with his girl and green anyway, he pondered. No couch . . . Was he safe to assume they would be sharing the bed?

He glanced up to see Rogue sit on the edge of the bed and pull off her own boots to toss them haphazardly in the direction she had flung her bag, then walk to the dresser to pull out some fresh clothes including a sleek black long sleeved top, green leggings, and fresh white gloves.

"Be right back" she whispered, heading into the adjoining bathroom. In the past he had discovered her preference of wearing almost nothing to bed, much to his personal enjoyment. Later she had explained to him it was one of the few times of day she could feel free in her own skin. So if she was covering up, he figured he should probably follow her lead. Considering he had only packed the one extra uniform he was currently wearing aside from some touristy looking beachwear, Remy decided his current attire was probably the best bet for skin coverage, except . . . He rummaged through the many hidden pockets of his duster and finally found what he was looking for, a pair of exceptionally thin and lightweight fitted black gloves without any finger cutouts. They were the ones he preferred for a pinch that required precision without leaving fingerprints. Throwing on a fresh pair of socks, he was good to go - safe in his skintight spandex. Rogue emerged from the bathroom in her similar head-to-toe apparel. He couldn't help noting she was no longer in a bra underneath the black top and swallowed longingly.

"All yours" she offered, her eyes lingering over him appraisingly. He perked at the suggestion in her statement, but she had already turned away from him and gone back over to the dresser for something.

Thinking better, he grabbed his toothbrush and excused himself. A quick use of the facilities later, he flicked the light off softly behind him and came back out on the quiet feet of a practiced thief. He found Rogue had turned down the bed and put out all the lights. The lightning flickering outside highlighted her silhouette against the window as she peeped out at the storm between the slats of the window shade. Seeing easily in the dark, he paused an indulgent moment to admire her. But no, better not to linger too long on those thoughts for tonight. They both needed sleep and bad.

"Rogue? Anna, I . . ." he began. As if waiting on his summons, Rogue turned and came across the room, took him by the hand, and led him to her bed without a word. His breath caught a moment, thrown off guard by her new found confidence. He followed her lead and climbed in next to her, putting his arms around her as she curled deliciously into him, nestling her head and arms against his chest. It had been so long since they had this simple, peaceful trust. He felt her body slowly relax against his, the second skin of their uniforms a thin barrier between the heat of their bodies. It was going to be too warm for covers probably, but Rogue pulled them up anyway. She gave an appreciative sigh, closing her eyes as he rubbed light soothing circles between her shoulder blades. Her thumb stroked a pattern against his chest absently. The patter of the rain on the window, the rumble of distant thunder, the soothing softness of the bed and comforting warmth of their entwined bodies was quickly lulling him asleep.

"Remy?" she murmured, her voice already thick and drowsy.

"Yeah, mon coeur?" he whispered back.

"Love you."

A smile tugging at his lips, he whispered back "Je t'aime aussi, cher. G'night." He kissed the top of her head and slowly gave in to the strong pull of sleep. It felt just like old times, but . . . somehow more . . .  
  
And then he was elsewhere .  . . . And seabirds were calling, the taste of salt was on the air, waves were crashing . . . . there was the soft delicious warmth of skin against his skin . . . Not just any woman’s skin but HERS. . . her scent . . . like magnolias or lilac, something he couldn't place . . .  surrounding him . . . the taste of her was on his lips, and his name on those lips, murmuring into his ear . . .   
  
With a start his eyes flicked open suddenly, confused. Daylight was filtering into the small indistinct room through nearby blinds and birds twittered away noisily outside . . . there was no sound or smell of the ocean. A familiar feminine form was sleeping close by. Rogue. Right . . . He remembered now. He was in Rogue's room at the school, in bed with her. All the covers were kicked off. And it seemed that at some point in the night she had turned over and he was now spooned up intimately behind her, her back against his chest, his arm draped across her waist holding her lightly, his face in her hair, and . . . and . . . Fffuuuuccckkkk. Her backside was pressed firmly, enticingly against his pelvis and in the dream he had been having . . . well it had been a memory of them . . . a VERY romantic one . . . . from Paraiso? . . . or was it Valle Soleada? . . . Didn't much matter really. But there was no mistaking his reaction to that dream paired with the stimulation of having her so close. The thin material of their uniforms gave little to the imagination as it was. Pressed together like this, he could feel the warm yielding flesh underneath her suit. Dammit . . . How to extricate himself from THIS awkward situation? . . . Did he really even want to?

He briefly considered her reaction if he woke her with an amorous proposition, though . . . . given the pretense of not fooling around established last night . . . . Wait, what time WAS it anyway?

He glanced around the room for a clock, but of course there wasn't one.

On the one hand, he seriously didn't want to chance pissing her off right now by moving things too fast, not after how far they had just come. But on the other hand, they had literally JUST jumped into the sack together. So why not have another roll in the hay? But the circumstances had been different in Paraiso with their powers severely weakened. He wasn't sure how they were going to traverse the physical aspect of this relationship yet. There were ways. Dieu, he knew there were ways! But if the past was any indication, it would probably be slow going getting her to explore it fully. After Valle Soleada when her powers had come back, she had abruptly stopped sharing his bed. Mainly because of her fear of hurting him, but also because of this . . . the temptation . . . the desire that couldn't be satisfied, at least not in the way to which they'd grown accustomed. He started to shift away from her ever so gently. Gonna need that arm back though he sighed. Maybe he could just go sneak in a cold shower? This thought was interrupted when Rogue's hand moved suddenly, unexpectedly to grasp his hip. How long had she been awake?!  
  
For her part, Rogue actually had been lying there partially awake for quite a while just savoring the feel of his lithe, sinewy frame wrapped protectively around her. Not that she needed physical protection, but it made her feel safe anyway . . . momentarily banishing all the sorrows that haunted her. It took her back to distant memories of the many blissful hours wiled away between them with no physical boundaries . . . to every brush of his fingers, every soft slow kiss. He had been her first lover - surprisingly gentle and patient, untroubled by her inexperience. She'd been with a few others after she and Remy were apart, but couldn't help comparing them to him. And truthfully they had never measured up. Not that she was EVER going to tell him any of this. The man had a big enough ego as it was, she smirked. He was dreaming now, snoring lightly and mumbling incomprehensible French into her hair. And it must be a pretty damn good dream too, judging by the enticing firm spot behind her. She rolled her eyes wondering which of his many philanderous adventures Remy LeBeau was reliving.

But when HER name, barely audible, escaped his lips she couldn't deny the hungry clench in her stomach that spread warmly through her, wishing to turn over and press against him and revisit those recent moments between them in Paraiso. But with her powers back at full strength, that option was off the table. She whispered his name back longingly, with the unexpected result of jolting the exceptionally light sleeping thief suddenly awake. He had laid there confused a few moments, then apparently realizing his current state of affairs “down south” started to move away. Panicking, somehow not wanting to lose this moment, she had grabbed hard onto his hip to keep him there. And now they found themselves in this awkwardly intimate predicament. Wanting . . . uncertain how to get . . .  
  
Regardless the circumstances, she pressed her backside even more firmly against him, inspiring a sharp intake of his breath. Well if that's how she wanted to play . . . he grasped her thigh in return and ground against her. She let out a familiar whimper, unveiling her pent up desire and setting his pulse racing. He gladly acquiesced, pressing kisses into her hair, her shoulders, around to her collarbone, wherever her clothing allowed his lips safe purchase while his gloved hand moved nimbly up her body. He could channel his powers in such a way as to incite a warm hum of excited molecules along his fingertips. Even through his thin gloves and the light material of her clothing the sensation was evident, making his touch all the more enticing. He cupped her breast to gently knead and tease, making her breath audibly quicken. Remy still half expected her to back down from the risk of this much touch. With her powers in full tilt, she had rarely let him take things much beyond this point. But with still no admonishment, he chanced it and worked his gloved fingers up and under her shirt. She seemed to balk momentarily, but then relaxed blissfully back into his ministrations.

Once satisfied that she was getting significantly worked up judging from the mewling sighs escaping her lips and the entrancing way she was grinding against him, he ran his fingers back down her body and outside her clothes again to caress her ass, hip, and thighs, then finally slid into the sweet spot between her legs. An intentionally stifled noise escaped her lips, somewhere between a whine and a moan, as her hips pushed instinctively toward the delectable sensation. Her attempt at self control made him grin. Challenge accepted. Pushing his luck still further, he slid his gloved fingers beneath the front of her pants and panties. She sucked in her breath. " _Confiance en moi, mon amour. Je vais vous donner ce dont vous avez besoin. Détends-toi_." he breathed seductively in her ear, knowing just how much it would turn her on, as he put his skilled fingers to work directly. This time she squirmed desperately and struggled mightily to suppress a loud moan, making no attempt to argue against his touch. The thief could pick just about any lock and she was no exception. In all the time spent between them, they had learned exactly how they each liked to be touched. He hadn't forgotten a single thing. He kept up the steady pace of sweet torment, kissing her hair and shoulder as the intensity grew in her. "Remy . . ." she breathed in a suddenly shallow and hushed tone, gripping his thigh urgently, her body growing rigid. He had her at the very edge. Years spent not touching made her more reactive than most anyway, but under his expert fingers she was an easy mark. He felt her go over the edge suddenly, an exquisite shudder traveling down her body, making her back arch and a trail of delicious, incoherent curses spill from her lips. He held her tight against him while she rode out the sensation, wishing he could turn her over and swallow up her mouth in his.

Finally regaining her composure, Rogue turned over into him. She ran her gloved hands lovingly through his unruly mop of hair, rubbed her fingers down his chest appreciatively, massaged his broad shoulders and corded biceps and walked her fingers all the way down to the small of his back and below, kneading the muscles of his firm backside and thighs. He caressed her cheek with the back of his fingers and brushed his thumb across her lips with his newly freed hand. He wanted to crush those lips against his like nothing else right now, bad as that idea might be.

Taking a page from his book, Rogue dared to caress him under his shirt with her gloved fingers, teasing along the hills and valleys of his abdomen and slowly driving him mad. Their faces were mere inches apart and locked into a hungry stare, made even more intense by Remy's brightly flaring irises. They could feel the puff of each other's hot breath. Rogue's mouth suddenly twisted into a mischievous smile, as her hands worked their way back downward snagging the hem of his pants and nudging them down just low enough to reach his erection through the fly of his boxers. Her hands were on him before he had a chance to react, choking on his sly comment as she was already working her charm on him. She remembered EXACTLY how he liked it too. He groaned with gratification, leaning his face into her shoulder and gripping her torso tightly with both hands, struggling to stay grounded. His own breathing becoming erratic, he was quite ready to give in and let her have her wicked way with him. But an idea had began taking root in his mind, a way to get something like the closer connection they both were craving. One which wouldn't work if he let her keep up her ministrations much longer.

Reluctantly, he gripped her upper arm meaningfully to stay her hands. "What is it?" she murmured, eyebrows knotting suddenly self-conscious. Taking a minute to form coherent words again, he pulled back and answered with a reassuring touch of her cheek. "Nothin', chere. Just got an idea, is all . . . You game?" he asked impishly. She regarded him skeptically a moment remembering just HOW adventurous her Cajun lothario could get, but nodded anyway, "All right . . . but Cajun what -?” He was already extricating himself from the bed to step over to the chair. He first pulled a small crinkly packet from an inner pocket of his duster and then rifled through Rogue's open moving box until he found what he was searching for, a thin silk cream colored scarf that had caught his eye earlier.  She started to protest his pilfering,"Hey! What the hell -." But he was already climbing back into bed, now with a decidedly predatory glint in his eye as he crawled over top of her. "Remy?" she asked suspiciously. Straddling her legs carefully and grinning like an idiot, he tied the silky scarf over his face much like a burglar, covering his mouth and part of his nose. She was looking at him like he was insane now. But placing his hands on either side of her head he slowly brought his face down to hers, stopping only to hover mere inches from her face, close enough for her to feel his hot breath through the silk. He waited until her impatience and curiosity gave way and catching on to his idea, she moved up to meet him.

At first her kiss was cautious and chaste, not quite trusting that the material would suffice either for safety or sensation. It wasn't like the real thing exactly, but she could still taste him faintly through the fabric, still decipher the warm wet lips on the other side. As she grew ever more distracted with exploring his mouth in this new fashion, his hands got busy below his own waist sliding his erection through the slit of his boxers, deftly removing a condom from the crinkly wrapping, and sliding it over himself. It was difficult to focus on what he was doing though, as Rogue now had laced her gloved fingers into the hair at the nape of his neck and was giving distractingly pleasurable tugs. The silk scarf had just enough give to allow their tongues to dance across each other ever so slightly and she was taking full advantage of this fact.

Satisfied with her response to his experiment thus far, he leaned down fully into the kiss and hungrily pressed his full weight along the length of her body, letting his erection dig insistently into her hip. A kind of strangled growl purred in the back of his throat. Whimpering longingly at the sensation, her arms came up to grip him tightly beneath the shoulder blades, instinct guiding her hips to open up to him and press upward. She wanted him as badly as he wanted her, it was just a question of how. After a few more minutes of deep, needy kisses through the silk and their hands running over each other across the layers of spandex, his patience gave out. He had to try this. Slowly he hooked his thumbs under her pants and panties, working them sensually down her thighs to bare her flesh.

At this however, she broke off their kiss abruptly with a look of panic and breathlessly objected "Wait, wait . . .". He halted and brought his hands back up to her face and hair to reassure her, fixing her with his steady gaze.

"S’ok, chere. I promise I'll be careful. Trust me. Dis will work." he breathed.

She considered him a moment, torn between fear and desire. Her eyes softened as she whispered back touching his face, "I trust you, Remy . . . always".

Cautiously she pressed her lips to his once again and he kissed her passionately back as he returned to slowly and seductively undressing her lower half. Her stomach roiled with anticipation of what he had planned and she tried to set her worry aside. No sooner had her pants been stripped away, than he was there pressing intimately between her thighs. She pushed her hips up to meet him eagerly and finally he was sliding into her with a groan of ecstasy. She sighed with pleasure as he filled her up.

They had never attempted this before, making love while BOTH fully powered. Rogue's strength extended to all of the muscles of her body, so she had to make a conscious effort to temper her force. Meanwhile, points throughout Remy were humming with expertly contained kinetic energy, glowing just under the surface of his skin like tiny pinpricks of iridescent fuchsia. They rocked against each other excruciatingly slow at first, gasping heavily with the sensation of each thrust as they cautiously felt out this approach. Then, feeling confident, began to move more ferociously with wild goans and curses escaping their lips. The bed frame objected noisily to the abuse, but they were oblivious to the commotion as they moved nearer to climax. Wanting to draw things out longer, they exchanged places as Rogue effortlessly flipped him over to his back and pushed up to straddle him, her hands firmly grasping his shoulders. Pulling back the pace, she ground into him with a slow steady rhythm carefully holding back her strength. Remy was buzzing with erratic kinetic energy, but reining it back from escape as she began to push harder, and harder against him.

With this much intensity between them, even through the layers of clothing, Remy wasn't sure he could hold back much longer. He grasped her hips, fighting for self-control. Then Rogue's back arched suddenly, as she came hard a second time, gripping his shoulders painfully tight as she held onto him for dear life gasping in overwhelming pleasure, the orgasm taking hold of her and crashing deliciously around him. Quickly flipping her back over mid-ecstacy and giving a few more powerful thrusts, Remy’s body spasmed with release and he joined her on a wave of euphoria.

As they hit their high and slowly came down, their breathing ragged, they held onto each other desperately. His kinetic energy slowly dissipated and her muscles went blissfully lax as endorphins washed over them. Rogue curled her face into his chest kissing him gently there and stroking the hair at the nape his neck. Remy pulled the scarf off to plant a loving kiss in her white streak. Neither spoke for a long moment, eyes half closed and just content to bask in each others arms, their hearts pounding.

Rogue finally broke the silence, "That's a helluva way you got of sayin' good morning, sugar."

Planting another peck in her forelock, he smarted back, "You of all people should know, Rogue."

She clucked her tongue at him, but couldn't really argue with that statement. He always did have a thing for morning sex. A sudden gentle rapping from outside the door barged unceremoniously into their afterglow.  
  
"Rogue? Is everything alright, child? You sounded . . . distressed? And I thought I heard . . . Another voice perhaps? . . ."

Rogue's body froze against his. “Shit,” she hissed under her breath and then quickly hollered back, "Nope! Nah, I'm right as rain, 'roro. Ummm, ah must've been dreamin' or somethin'. Sorry ah woke you!"

Storm's regal voice patiently replied with concern "Woke . . .? Rogue, it is nearly 1:30 in the afternoon. Are you quite sure all is well? Kitty told me about your mission . . . if you have personalities resurfacing I really must insist . . .". the door knob clicked as Storm tested it.

"Stop, stop! Storm, I'm . . . . I'm not decent!" she protested, clutching aimlessly for the sheets which they had kicked to the end of the bed in the night. Remy calmly rolled off of her, taking in the awkward exchange with mild amusement.

"Come now, Rogue, I am hardly the kind of person that cares about -." Storm persisted patiently.

I HAVE SOMEONE IN HERE OKAY!?!" Rogue finally bellowed at the top of her lungs in exasperation.

There was long silence and then. "Oh." Storm said, clearly taken aback, "My apologies . . . I did not know you were . . . SEEING  . . . someone."

Rogue bit her lip backtracking with a "Ummmm . . . well . . . " not sure how to respond now after her accidental blow up, glancing questioningly now at Remy for something, anything . . . an excuse, a lie, whatever would send Storm away and leave her dignity at least partly intact.

But her jaw dropped in utter shock as he placed a hand calmly on her shoulder blade and cleared his throat to reply with a smirk, "Bonjour, Stormy . . .".

There was another long pause, followed by "I . . . I have told you before, Gambit. Do NOT call me THAT . And you should both know we have a meeting at 3. Good day my friends. Forgive my . . . intrusion."

Her footsteps echoed away down the hall. Remy laughed heartily flopping back on the pillow, "What I wouldn't give to see the look on HER face about now, eh, chere?" But Rogue was staring at him in disbelief, her eyes a little glassy.

"Oh . . . heh. Sorry, beb . . . Were we keepin' this on the down low?" he smirked sheepishly at her. "Guess the cat's out of the bag, but don’ worry none, Anna . . . Stormy the last person to be gossipin’ . . ."

She placed her gloved hand on his rough hewn cheek. "No, ah . . . It’s ok. Ah don't want to hide us, Remy. Ah wanna do this. For real."

Placing his hand over hers, he answered seriously, "Me too." Remy pulled her back down into his embrace, as they silently acknowledged the hurdles they had crossed. Yes, things were decidedly different between them.

"Wait . . . Did she say 3 o'clock meeting?!" Rogue blurted suddenly pulling away. "Sonnova . . . Come on, we gotta get up."  
  
"Rogue, we got plenty of time" he protested, grasping unsuccessfully for her wrist as she hopped out of bed still half naked. He was already formulating a round two.

"N'uh, Cajun. I gotta take a shower and get fixed up. You probably should consider one yourself." she teased, lifting an appraising eyebrow at him. She had left his hair a sweaty disheveled mess, more so than it usually was.

"Well I'm sure dere’s plenty of room in dere for two," he shot back suggestively.

She merely crossed her arms over her chest and shot him a "you've got to be kidding me” look, which his raucous laugh confirmed he was.

“Well we can figure dat one out later” he added watching her shapely backside as it retreated.

She rolled her eyes in exasperation and sauntered off to the bathroom. "Sides, we need to leave some time for breakfast, I'm starvin'." she called back over her shoulder.

"Breakfast?! But chere it's past lunch” he called after her.  
  
And that was how it came to be that Rogue and Gambit were found in the kitchen in the middle of the afternoon by the all new Wolverine herself, Laura Kinney. Rogue pouring coffee and setting the table. Gambit busily turning bacon over the stove while mixing pancake batter, whistling away to some jazzy zydeco tune blaring from the ancient radio someone had a abandoned in the kitchen. Laura had been summoned primarily by the scent of bacon, but that of Remy LeBeau was a close second. She had intended to drop Gambit a friendly hello since she was dropping by the school for a quick luncheon with Jubilee anyway. Bacon was just an unexpected bonus! She wasn't sure what to make of Rogue exactly, she had never interacted much with the former Avenger. She knew Remy had a major thing for her, one that he had never really let go of. They had been over a long while, but there was always a palpable tension between them whenever they crossed paths.

However, the body language coming off them now as she walked in the room . . . all soft smiles and warm glances, Rogue even placing a light touch on Gambit's elbow as she passed behind him to grab the butter and syrup, was befuddling. Even weirder, she found Remy dressed in a black T-shirt, paired with some oddly dapper gray cargo shorts and brown leather mules. He greeted Laura with a casual "Hey, chere. How ya been? Hungry?" as he flipped a pancake and stirred a pan of eggs. Rogue in ripped denim, a pale yellow babydoll tee, elbow length emerald green opera gloves, and bright magenta flip flops offered, "Can I pour you a cup, sugah?" holding out the coffee pot.

The Wolverine, wondering if she was witnessing some kind of devious mind control situation, settled into a seat eyeing them each suspiciously. "No, I'm good. Thanks . . . although . . .".

Remy smirked at her, "Ah, de bacon. Shoulda known. Here petite." He chuckled and handled her a couple pieces. Laura nawed happily away, content to hang for a minute and assess this strange situation. Rogue picked up on Remy's insinuation and nodded.

"OH, that's right . . . Couldn't cook bacon within a 50 mile radius of Logan without him come runnin’ and eat the whole skillet full," she sighed fondly . . . sadly. “Sorry, didn't mean to bring ya'll down” she murmured, mostly to Laura.

Remy's hand rested comfortingly upon Rogue's shoulder, lingering a moment longer than strictly necessary. She didn't pull away. "I miss dat old bastard too." he said handing her a plate of pancakes, scrambled eggs and bacon which she gladly accepted. “We all do” he said looking back to Laura, who nodded her agreement solemnly.

Taking a seat across from Laura, Rogue scooped several ample spoonfuls of sugar into her coffee and poured in a generous amount of cream, stirring it together idly and sighing quietly. Remy took the seat next to Rogue with his own plate. Unusually close, to Laura's keen observation. Rogue had already poured him a cup of coffee, leaving it black the way he liked it. Laura noticed him glance over subtly at Rogue with that soft expression on his face again, then settle into buttering his pancakes. Something was going on between them, their body language was practically screaming it at her.

"So, breakfast at 2 in the afternoon? What's that about?" Laura probed further.

"Never heard of brunch, chere? Would've made some beignets, but somebody insisted we didn't have time for “nuthin’ fancy" Remy rejoined complete with mocking air quotes.

Rogue just smiled to herself chewing a bite, then sassed back, “Wellll, somebody was right. We still got that meeting. ‘sides . . . ya know ah love pancakes.” She gave him a side eye with a mischievous grin. Remy smiled back with a wink.

"Uh huh, sure. But where is everybody ELSE for brunch? And what's with the goofy outfit, anyway? Did you rob a Men's Wearhouse or something?“ Laura insisted, eyeing his preppy get-up further.

Remy shrugged innocently, still chewing his bite. Rogue muffled a snicker, adding “We got back pretty late from a mission last night.” as if that explained everything.

"Alright well, just wanted to stop in quick to say hi. I’m supposed to meet Jubes, so I guess I will catch up with you later." Laura gave a knowing grin at Remy, whose only response was to arch his eyebrow at her and say, “Good to see you, Petite”.

Pushing herself away from the table, Laura grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge, snagged 3 more slices of bacon off the stove skewering them on a claw for easy munching and stalked out of the kitchen. In the foyer, she met Jubilee coming down the stairs with Shogo on her hip.

“Perfect timing!” Jubilee exclaimed, practically shoving the toddler at Laura who was wiping bacon grease off her mouth with her sleeve. “Will you hold him a second while I grab a sippy cup from the kitchen? Hey, why the hell does it smell like bacon down here?” Shogo squealed “La-rah!” reaching for her.

Scooping the kid awkwardly over her shoulder in a fireman’s hold, Laura stated. “Not sure you want to go in there. Gambit and Rogue are making breakfast. It's weird.”

Jubilee scowled, “Ummm, is that supposed to be a euphemism or something? Wait . . . Breakfast? Isn't it like, 2 o'clock? Hold on . . . like they're BOTH in there? I don't hear any yelling.”

Laura gave a satisfied grin, “Exactly my point.”

After a thoughtful pause, Jubilee humpfed with a shrug, “C'mon, let's go. I gotta see this.”  
  
A short while later, Rogue and Gambit were the first to arrive in the conference room, Rogue sipping languidly on her second cup of coffee as they strolled lazily in. Sex, much less amazing sex and two days in a row no less, hadn't happened in a LONG while and she was feeling bizarrely relaxed and tingly all over. They took a seat next to each other opposite the entry.

“Early for a meeting? Must be a first for you.” Rogue teased him.

“Can always think of better ways to pass the time” he drawled back squeezing her thigh suggestively.

Rogue started to answer back with her own lewd remark, but clamped her mouth shut and slumped down suddenly studying her coffee mug intently with a pink flush growing across her cheeks. Storm strode in and regally took a seat across from them.

“Remy. Anna.” she nodded with a twinkle in her eye. “Good to see you”.

“Hey, ‘ro, . . . Ummm, sorry bout . . . Ya know . . . earlier.” Rogue offered biting her lip and barely meeting her eyes.

Storm, never fazed by such trivial matters, gave her friends a deep knowing smile and replied benevolently “No harm done, child. I am just glad to see your . . . mission . . . was so very successful.”

Rogue smiled back with grateful relief and Remy added, “Glad you approve, Stormy . . . Means a lot.”

She nodded, letting the annoying nickname slide as more X-Men finally came filtering in through the door from behind her, dressed in an assortment of uniforms and street clothes.

Kitty was the last to arrive looking more weary and frazzled than she had before they left for Paraiso. Rogue had snatched up Remy’s hand under the table, deftly intertwining her fingers with his to keep him from getting too fresh. He smirked at her, but made no attempt to retrieve his digits and she went on sipping her coffee.

“All right people, we have a lot to cover so let's get this show on the road.” Kitty huffed bluntly. In turn, each member reported back their intel from whatever various task or mission they had been assigned. When it came around to them, Remy let Rogue do most of the talking, interrupting to add some colorful commentary and useful insight. This seemed to annoy her far less than their friends seemed to expect, as they watched her react with amused smiles and the occasional eye roll. She pointedly avoided mentioning the details of the therapy sessions and other private moments between them from the island, sticking just to the important facts regarding Lavish and the other mutants on the island. No one dared ask the temperamental brawler about them either, despite their curiosity.

“Fascinating,” Beast mused. “So it remains uncertain if the perpetrator of these crimes was the progenitor or one of the copies. Much like our dear friend Jamie discovered, clones can often take on a devious mind of their own.”

“Exactly,” said Rogue and Remy nodded.

“Great work you two. For the time being it is probably not worth our limited resources to track her down. But now that we are aware of her we can be on the lookout for any new signs of trouble.” Kitty replied.

Rogue pursed her lips, “I got the sense that she wasn't a bad person. She just got twisted by all that power an’ pain, probably could use our help truth be told. Though she's maybe not my favorite person right now.”

“Well, if we do run across her we can certainly offer our help . . . after we straighten things out. I’m just glad you two made it back in one piece.” said Kitty with a hint of guilt.

“Speaking of which, I’m afraid I have to recommend they both come by my lab for a routine physical.” Beast mentioned thoughtfully. “Given the possible psychological and physical consequences of their mind altering encounter, it is only prudent.”

Remy scowled and Rogue sighed loudly. “Come on doc, you practically drained me of blood jus’ last month. I'm fit as a fiddle” Gambit griped.

“Henry is right. It's just a precaution.” Kitty said. “You two are off duty for 48 hours to recover, but please stop by medical after the meeting for a check-up. Now on to our ongoing trouble with Lydia Nance . . .” she ordered, moving on to the next topic.  
  
Leaving the meeting just shy of an hour later, Gambit and Rogue reluctantly followed Beast down to the medical laboratory.

“So,” began Beast as they walked into the lab “proper HIPPA compliance recommendations considered, I will need to have one of you wait outside while I -”

“Beast, seriously?! Can we just do this quick?!” griped Rogue. “All things considered,  I don't think there are any big secrets between any of us anymore. Can we just get on with it?” she asked, looking at Remy for his assent.

“She's got a point, mon ami.” said Gambit, shrugging.

“Very well,” Beast sighed, muttering about proper policies and procedures. “Change and grab a seat”.

Rogue snatched a clean gown from the drawer and stomped off to the bathroom in a huff, while Remy shamelessly stripped off his shirt and kicked off his shoes, then perched on a nearby table and looked at Beast as if to ask “Good enough?”. Beast nodded and came over to start hooking him up to various sensors, took his blood pressure, and grabbed some odd scanning tool to inspect his retinas.

“Sorry to trouble you my boy, but we can never be too careful. Standard procedure. I don't think our resident Mississippi Marauder is very pleased with me.” Beast jabbered away as he inspected the battered Cajun.

“Dat's an understatement.” Remy quipped.

“Blood pressure excellent as usual, no signs of a concussion . . . so far your neural trace looks normal. Any other concerns? Having any additional trouble with your memory?”

“Naw, t’ink Rogue was able to put it all back.” Remy replied knocking his noggin playfully.

“It must have been difficult . . . Reliving all that . . Especially given your . . . Shall we say unique history together.” Beast added lightly.

“Not ‘xactly a picnic . . . den again . . .” Remy agreed, laughing out loud at the sudden unbidden image that always came to him when picnics were mentioned.

Rogue had overheard his comment as she emerged from the bathroom scowling in the unflattering teal medical gown. “Better wipe that smile off your face, Cajun . . .” she grumped and sat on the bench opposite him. Still grinning, he winked at her as Beast was giving his shirtless torso the once over.

“Well, nothing appears broken . . . you have an impressive collection of bruises though . . . Especially this one, I can see the finger marks”, he prodded Gambit's shoulder.

“Do you remember how you got all these?” Remy raised an eyebrow suggestively at Rogue over Beast's shoulder

“Oh sure doc, I remember pretty clearly” and she bit her lip guiltily and mouthed a sorry at him. He shrugged, still grinning.

“Good, well you are probably fine to go if the rest of your scan checks out in a few minutes. An ice pack would do for the bruises, unless you want a shot of tissue repair nannites? Probably overkill though . . . Now, if you would like someone to talk to about your recent ordeal, I can make several excellent recommendations. Paige Guthrie has a wonderful new practice if you want her card.” Beast rambled on methodically, turning now to Rogue and changing into a new set of gloves.

“S'alright, Henry. I'm good. Think I've had enough therapy to last a lifetime.” Remy joked.

“No doubt about that, shug.” Rogue agreed crossing her arms as Henry started hooking her up for a scan and pulling up her chart.

“Hmmm, my dear you haven't had a physical in quite some time it seems. While I have you here, you're due for some routine blood work. And since I actually have all the equipment I need . . .” he started.

“Ahhh, come on Hank!” she whined. Just then a beep signaled. Beast came back over to check the screen by Remy.

“All set my friend. It would seem no harm done. Would you like a lollipop? Beast quipped.

“I'll pass dis time” Remy jested back, pulling on his shirt and slipping into his shoes. After lingering for an awkward moment until Beast gave him the side-eye, Remy said “Seems this might take a while. How ‘bout I meet you upstairs a bit later, eh chere? Less you want me to stay an’ hold your hand?”

Waving him off haughtily, she sniffed “Ah'm fine. Catch up with ya later, Cajun,” though her mouth was creased in an unhappy grimace.

Remy slid slowly out the door, glancing back over his shoulder after her. She watched him leave longingly. Beast took in the exchange benignly, but Rogue could see his wheels were turning as he started pulling out vacu tubes, cotton balls, and an odd looking syringe.

Rogue cringed. Truth be told, the tough-as-nails brawler had always hated needles, even considering the many times she'd been stabbed with much larger and sharper objects in her life. Usually she could avoid them, but Dr. Henry McCoy had a rare set of adamantium and vibranium needles he was always eager to use. She glanced away as Henry prepped her arm and carefully found a vein. She felt the sharp prick as the needle penetrated her nearly invulnerable skin and Beast started filling tubes.

“I feel like a guinea pig here, Hank.” she grumbled morosely from under all the wires.

“I am genuinely sorry, Rogue. I promise it will not take much longer. So . . . it seems like maybe you and our Cajun compatriot are on better terms these days?”

She bit her lip to keep a big stupid grin from plastering across her face, but couldn't hide her smile entirely, “Guess you could say that.”

Capping off a tube, he smiled “I'm glad to hear that. We all need companionship. I know we haven't really discussed your current difficulties with your powers since, well . . . the whole Wonderman situation. Now that you are free of Simon, it does seem noteworthy that you have retained his powers much like you did Carol's before. If you wish to regain control, it's something you should consider investigating. Of course I'm always at your disposal if -”

“Thank you, Hank.” she interrupted. “Ah know you're right. I . . . Look, Ah just haven't been ready. I know it's stupid . . . but with my powers always changing all the time all these years . . . I guess I just wanted to feel more like my old self for a while, y'know? Have some stability I guess? Even if it does suck.” Rogue answered softly. “But now . . . well, I think I might be ready ta get it figured out”.

Beast laid a gentle paw on her shoulder, “I'll be right here when you want to get started.”

Rogue nodded, “Not today. I dunno, maybe in a week or two? I gotta think about it.” Rogue's scan beeped and Beast looked over to read it, nodding.

“Sounds like a plan my dear. Alright, you check out fine and I'll let you know on the blood work.” Looking at her chart he added, “Before you go . . . Do you wish for a renewal on your usual prescription?”

Rogue crinkled her nose and crossed her arms in offense, “What?! Just because my powers are out of control, ya don't think I need to be on birth control?”

Beast sighed patiently, “My dear, as your physician I understand there are many practical reasons for contraception beyond preventing pregnancy. And as your friend, I would obviously never be so presumptuous as to question such a matter. It's simply a formality to ask.”

Rogue went bright red, embarrassed by her overreaction, “Sorry, Hank. Ummm, yeah. Please refill it.”

She got dressed again and was heading out the door when a thought crossed her mind. “Hey, Hank?”

“Yes?” the Beast replied as he continued jotting down notes.

“Remember those old power dampeners we got hold of a few years back, like the one we gave Forge to study . . . Do you . . . Do you think those things are . . . dangerous?” she asked.

His eyes lifted from his work, “Well, I'm not sure anyone has done long term studies. Obviously there are some fairly unpleasant side effects, but in the short term they seem relatively safe. As our friends found out during their recent incarceration, they are being used widely and persistently to subdue mutants in prison. Why do you ask?”

Rogue shrugged thoughtfully, “Just . . . curious. Thanks, Hank”.

She was heading down the hall pondering Beast’s information when her pocket vibrated. A text from Gambit read “I'm out front”. With knotted eyebrows she changed course and headed to the main entrance. After a short stroll, she stepped out the large front doors into the late day sun.  
  
Remy LeBeau was sitting patiently astride his Harley, glancing at his phone. Rogue stood there indignantly a moment with her hands on her hips, as he looked up. Remy had changed back into his uniform pants and boots, which could only mean he'd picked the lock to get back into her room for his bag.

“Really?!” she griped, crossing her arms and coming down the stairs, “Ya couldn't just wait and ask for the damn key? Are those pants even clean?”

“Awww, c'mon now, chere. What kind of thief asks for a key? Y’ ain't really mad,” he drawled smoothly.

“Uh-uh, don't try to sweet talk me. I get to decide if I'm mad or not. Wish I could say I'm surprised though! Jesus, Remy, how many times is this now? And where the hell are you off to in such a goddamn hurry anyway?” she demanded jabbing a finger at his chest with a pout on her face.

He reached out, hooking her waist and drawing her in close to him, still looking amused. “Sorry, chere. Gotta take care of a few things at home. Get some clean clothes. Feed de cats. ‘Sides, figured I better straighten de place up since I've got company comin’” he said with his lopsided cocky grin.

“Oh DO you? Well I hope ya'll have a great time.” she bantered back hotly.

“Oh we WILL.” he offered suggestively and patted the seat behind him.

Arms still crossed, she raised an eyebrow. “And WHEN did ah say anything about comin’ over? I don't even recall bein’ invited.” she snipped drawing back slightly.

He pulled her in even closer, sliding his hands down her back pockets, “Chere, you're ALWAYS invited. ‘sides, you said you wanted to meet de kitties . . . . Come over. I'll cook dinner . . . . Whatever you like.” he whispered seductively with a sudden flare of seriousness. Then he kissed her hair sweetly, there for all the world to see.

She felt like there must be a hundred eyes on them from the mansion windows behind her, though truthfully it was probably a half dozen at most. He didn't care. Neither did she.

Finally she smiled, her cheeks flushing as she acquiesced. “Alright. I'll come over. But I need to do a few things first . . . Grab a few things. Are we getting fancy or . . . ?”

Hands still in her pockets he grinned wickedly giving her tush a little squeeze, “Naw, think maybe we had ‘nuff excitement. ‘sides we’re supposed to be resting up, yeah? How ‘bout we keep it casual? REAL casual . . . Much as I enjoy you in skintight spandex girl, and I DO . . . think we can work somethin’ out with my new set of silk sheets.”

Her mouth curved up at his insinuation and she murmured back huskily, “You and your one track mind, Mista LeBeau . . . How ‘bout I drop by in an hour or so?”

Remy slowly worked his hands back out of her pockets, sweeping up her sides to gently clasp her shoulders.

“Dat works. Gotta grab some groceries anyhow. Can leave the skylight open for ya. So what we havin’, chere?” he asked.

“Mmmm . . . Surprise me, sugar.” she quipped, running her fingers up his chest playfully.

Laughing, he asked “Y'sure dats how you wanna phrase it to me, hon?”

“Mmmhhmm,” she grinned mischievously.

He laughed heartily and planted another kiss in her hair and then before she could react, brushed his lips lightly, quickly across hers. It was too brief for any harm, just enough for her to pick up on some of the feelings rolling off him. She blinked up at him in surprise and wonder. Then he released her reluctantly as he kicked the bike into life.

“See you in an hour den, mon coeur. Don’ be late.” he chided and grabbed the handles to speed off.

She watched him go, touching her fingertips thoughtfully to her lips. There were possibilities.  
  
Bobby Drake came out a few moments later just as she was turning to come back in.

“So, you and Gambit . . . . again, huh?” he inquired coolly.

Rolling her eyes she sighed, “Alright, go ahead and get it out of your system”.

“What did I say?” Bobby asked mockingly abashed, unconvincingly adding “Hey, y'know what . . . Good for you guys.”

“No smart remarks?” she asked skeptically.

“Oh I have plenty. But I can tell it's too soon to give you a hard time. I'm a gentleman.” he quipped.

“Ha!” she snorted, “So where are you off to, Bobby?”

“Meeting a friend for dinner. I was going to make BLTs, but someone used up all the bacon.” he groused.

“Oh?” she asked innocently.

“Hey, you're welcome to join us. We need to catch up, pal.” he offered jovially.

“That's sweet, sugar, really . . . but I'll have to take a rain check. I already got plans.” she answered with a shy grin.

“Oh you little minx . . .” he said shaking his head teasingly “You guys are ridiculous, you know that? Why don't you just get married already?” he rolled his eyes and waved goodbye, heading for his car.

Rogue just smiled after him. Well . . . stranger things had happened, after all.  
  
Fin   



End file.
